Running Away
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: My take on how Sirius leaves home. Not like the average where Sirius takes agro. He fights back! Rated For Language.


**Running Away**

**Slight Slash. Slight Language. **

**My Take On How Sirius Ran Away From Home.**

**

* * *

**

His mother held him in a vice like grip and dragged him into 12 Grimmauld Place.

She pushed him against the wall in the old dank hallway.

"You. You wait here, you're father will be wanting a word with you!" She hissed in his face and disappeared into the darkness, leaving the sixteen year old boy feeling incredibly disgruntled.

He stood there, the pressure of being back home mounting inside him, the feeling of confinement and loneliness had already tripled.

Soft footsteps announced the return of his mother and she grabbed his arm and hauled him through the house before pushing him into a standing position in front of a heavy door.

It was thrown open and he stumbled forwards into the room, his head throbbing dully and his mind a blur.

He dimly noted the heavy red curtains and the chunky mahogany desk and his father sat behind it in a hard leather chair, reading the Prophet.

"Hello Sirius." He looked up at his father and nodded his head in return. "Sit down." His father indicated a chair in front of his desk and Sirius sat down carefully, not wishing to agitate his father more.

"How was your school year?" His father asked conversationally and Sirius knew the storm was brewing.

"It was fine thank-you father." He replied politely, waiting for him to blew up.

"I was just reading the paper you know." His father said and Sirius resisted the urge to scream at been treated as he if he were thick.

He kept his mouth shut and waited for his father to talk again.

"Werewolves. Was just reading about the new law." New law? Remus hadn't mentioned anything to him.

"What new law father?" He felt his heart hammering as his father looked up at him.

"Hasn't your - ah - _friend _told you?" Sirius' mouth went dry, did they know!?

"What friend?" He snapped more than he meant to and received a sharp glare from his father.

"You're dear friend Lupin. He should know all about new werewolf laws." Sirius gulped and looked his father in the eye.

"What do you mean father? What's the new law?" He wanted to know, infact he needed to know.

A strange, satisfied smirk was playing across his fathers face. "The Ministry have decided to brand werewolves when they reach the age of sixteen." Sirius felt his insides clench. Remus was going to be branded!? Anger at the Ministry grew inside him but his face remained impassive; his father couldn't know it was effecting him.

"Really?" A flash of fury passed in his eyes but his father seemed to not notice it.

"Why yes. It's about time the Ministry did something about these _vermin _don't you think?"

Sirius shut his eyes and counted to ten, trying to stop the rising anger inside.

"Yes. About time." His eyes were closed and his voice stiff but his father did not notice.

"Enjoying Gryffindor?" His father asked quietly, his eyes dancing with malice.

Sirius stared straight back and said "Yes" The single syllable rang through the room.

His father raised one eyebrow lazily and simply rolled his eyes. "Nasty traitor anyway."

This is what he could deal with, this is what he could stand. Remarks about himself not his friends.

"Stand up." He did as he were told and his father suddenly stood up and circled the young Black, as if sniffing him.

"Do you know what Andromeda has done?" Sirius could hear the fury in his fathers voice.

Yes. She's married Ted Tonks.

"No." Is what he said out loud.

"No what?" His father was mocking him, playing him.

"No sir." Once again his voice was stiff but his father continued speaking in a low growl.

"She's married a mudblood. Ted Tonks."

Sirius smirked. "Good for her."

A sudden strike to the face and he staggered, he would not fall like normal.

His cheek was throbbing but he showed no sign of weakness.

"GOOD?! GOOD!? SHE'S A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY! YOU'LL GO THE SAME WAY! MARK MY WORDS!" Sirius winced as the words were screamed in his ear. "She's been disowned." he added as an afterthought and Sirius smirked again.

"She'll be glad. I know I would be." He could practically hear his fathers scowl.

He knew he would pay dearly for his cheek but he could not help it. He loved to infuriate his father, as much as he himself was often infuriated.

"That could easily be arranged." His father snarled before striking him again.

Again he did not fall. He stood his ground.

"Learnt to take your punches like a man have we?" His father mocked and Sirius snarled.

"I would, but you hit like a woman." He saw his fathers outrage before he got another fist.

He would not fall though his face was throbbing and his mind was tired.

"Yes. She is a nasty little blood traitor, hanging around with vermin, mudbloods and halfbloods." He spat each word and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course, you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

His felt his stomach drop. They had returned to his friends.

"Yes. You'd know all about that. Interesting bunch aren't they?" Sirius stood up straight.

"More interesting than you at any rate - but that's not difficult to beat." Another fist and Sirius merely grinned to himself.

"You should keep better company. Better Slytherin company." His father prodded him in the chest and Sirius eyed him as though he were mad.

"Slytherins? Biggest bunch of idiots I've ever met, nah, I like my current friends thank-you very much." He could feel his heart beating in his mouth and his palms sweating.

"You know young Regulas has been admitted to the Dark Lord's side." His father mentioned almost casually.

"What!?" Sirius exclaimed, shock wrote all over his face, the first emotion he had shown that night. "Why?" He forgot his temper, his act.

"Because he is the prefect son." Sirius gritted his teeth.

"He's joined a murdering bastard and all you can say that he is the prefect son!?" His tongue was getting carried away. "He's a complete and utter prat for joining him."

Another fist and another.

"Your brother shows us respect. He is Slytherin, he is a Death Eater, he is the prefect Black. Something you'll never be."

"If been a Black means joining Voldermort, then please, disown me now. I-will-never-join-him." He was seething. "He kills innocent people for the fun of it!"

"Innocent people?! He is purifying our race, that's what he's doing!"

Sirius turned to face his father.

"How? How can you be so arrogant to even realise what Voldermort is! He's not afraid of murder. Not even of a pureblood."

His father eyed him.

"Your friends will be the first to go. Save yourself whilst you still have a chance."

Sirius looked at his father outraged.

"I would rather die alongside my friends than alongside _him._" His father had gone too far.

"A blood traitor, a mudblood and a werewolf." His father ticked them off on his hand. "My father would turn in his grave if he knew what you were associating your self with."

"I don't care what they are! They are my best friends!"

"You're best friends with a werewolf!? Come on Sirius haven't we taught you better than that!?"

"I don't care he's a werewolf! He's a damn sight nicer than you!" Sirius pulled himself to his full height as his father glared at him.

" H - HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO A WEREWOLF!" He had turned bright red and Sirius watched him in satisfaction. "Werewolf's are nasty, lying, vicious creatures."

"No father. You're vicious. He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Sirius could tell his father's anger was rising, he knew that soon the punches wouldn't be enough, that his father would want to hurt him more.

A punch, hard and brutal. Sirius knew his nose was broken and blood was covering his face but still he showed no weakness.

"You're a Black! A pureblood! You should not be hanging around with those Gryffindors. It looks bad for the family!"

"Slytherin's are stuck up snobs that only talk about themselves! At least I can have a decent conversation with a Gryffindor and Slytherins are nothing but cowards! Faced between a fight with me and James or telling a teacher, they'd go to the teacher. They are snitches, dirty tale telling snitches."

His father stood there as though he had been slapped.

Sirius attempted to control his temper but he knew it was fruitless, he stood there breathing hard, just as shocked by his outburst as his father.

"I'm your father! You can't -" Sirius cut him off. He'd had enough, he wanted out and he wanted out now.

"Your not my father. A father cares about their son, a father doesn't hit you, a father doesn't call you a disgrace, a father doesn't put down your friends. You're not my father. You never have been. And you never will be."

Sixteen years of constant shouting, beating and tantrums. He'd had enough.

He'd had enough bruises.

He'd had enough arguments.

He'd felt enough hatred.

He'd had enough.

"You're not my father, you're not my family and I'm not your son. My friends are my real family. My friends! Not you!" He prodded his father in the chest.

His father raised a fist and went to punch him but Sirius ducked.

If there was one thing he knew, it was how to fight.

"You're nothing more than a freak. You should be thrown to the werewolves and left to rot with them! If you're friends mean so much to you, where are they?" His father opened his arms mockingly but Sirius didn't hear the last comment, all he heard was the jibe about werewolves and a dull roaring in his ears.

"Don't! Don't you dare speak about werewolves' like that!" He practically spat at his father who shook his head disgustedly.

"You're no son of mine." He went to sit back down but Sirius stood in front of him.

"Know what? I'm glad! I don't want to be your son! I don't want to be part of this family! This is what I think of you."

He spat in his fathers face.

He stood back and went to leave the room but found the door locked.

"

A sudden intense pain hit him, he fell to the floor, his bones cracking, his insides being squeezed his head being stabbed, hot needles pressing into his skin over and over again. Then the pain left as sudden as it had came and he lay on the floor panting heavily.

He had not screamed, he would not scream.

He lay in stunned disbelief. His father had used the Unforgivable on him.

An Unforgivable.

"Get up you worthless piece of scum." His father kicked him roughly in the ribs but Sirius did not move, he was planning.

"GET UP! Get up now you coward!"

Sirius saw red.

He flew to his feet and punched his father straight in the face, drawing his wand.

"I am not a coward." He snarled as his father rubbed his eye gingerly.

"I am not a coward!" He repeated, his voice strong, his insides shaking.

"I'm going and you can't stop me." He put a hand on the door handle and twisted it open.

"Running back to your worthless werewolf boyfriend?"

Sirius span round.

"You're a werewolf's bitch and you know it. Not even man enough to be dominant are we?"

Sirius snorted.

"You're a worthless coward. You're running away. Running away instead of fighting. Show your Gryffindor courage for once and fight! Fight like the man you want to be. Stop being a coward."

"_Crucio!" _This time the word left his own mouth and his father dropped like a stone, screaming in agony.

"He's my bitch." His kicked his father swiftly in the crutch before striding from the room.

He grabbed his trunk and heaved it downstairs.

He went to open the front door but was stopped by his mother.

"You're no son of mine!" She hissed and Sirius laughed.

"Good." He spat back and drew his wand. "Now move."

"You wouldn't dare!" He looked at her and snorted.

"Just try me." He saw the flicker of uncertainty in his mothers eyes.

He flicked his wand as she opened her mouth.

She was immobilised against the wall, standing watching him with hatred etching her face.

"I'm going. To my werewolf. To my boyfriend." He watched as surprise and then shame filtered into his mothers eyes.

"Don't look for me. I don't want to be found and don't consider fighting me, you know I'd win." He strode over to the front door and glanced behind him, seeing his brother stood watching, open mouthed.

"Get out while you can. Get out whilst you still have a choice. He's evil. Don't be like him, fight him. Do what's right. Voldermort isn't worth it." He clasped his brothers hand and opened the front door.

He released the spell on his mother and smirked as she stood and watched him.

"Goodbye at last."

He walked into the night, relief surging through him and laughing manically.

* * *

I wrote this as I am sick of the -how-sirius-ran-away-from-home- fanfics showing Sirius to be extremely weak and unable to defend himself.

What You Think?


End file.
